


黒を身にまとった聖職者

by Detective_In_Space



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, I wrote this a while ago so I'm sure it's not my best work..., M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_In_Space/pseuds/Detective_In_Space
Summary: Saihara Shuuichi is a half-elf in a world full of magic, dragons, and mischief. One day, he encounters a thief attempting to steal from his village.





	黒を身にまとった聖職者

Ouma skillfully reached behind his long black cloak and pulled out two small silver daggers. There was a sly grin plastered on his face, and he looked at the other male with determined eyes. How had he gotten into this situation? Well… This half-elf had saw Ouma stealing food from a small town and had asked him to give it back. When Ouma refused, he had even offered to pay for it. Now, this male was getting on Ouma’s nerves. He just needed a bit of food to survive on until he finished his mission; however, now he was stuck dealing with a young, shakey half-elf. 

Saihara clutched his wooden staff in both of his hand, as he gulped in fear. His navy blue poncho slowly swaying in the small amount of wind. He had never fought another person like this before… he was just a young cleric, and he was never good in fights. He could heal, but his magic still needed work. 

“L-look…” The half-elf managed to say, “I-I really don’t want to fight…” 

“Nishishi… giving up so soon? How do I know you won’t tattle on me?” Ouma asked mischievously. 

“I-I promise I won’t, and I’ll do anything to prove that…!” Saihara exclaimed, still lacking sort of confidence. 

“How about this… you travel with me to the next town and help me with a small quest?” Ouma offered. Sure, he preferred to travel alone, but a cleric like him could be of a lot of use. If the mission turned out to be dangerous, then it would certainly be of great help to have a healer. Besides, something about the male was extremely interesting. Ouma couldn’t quite explain it, but there was some about the cleric that was strange… and Ouma would figure it out soon.

“A quest… I-I really wouldn’t be of much help… I’m not the best at spells yet, s-so I would probably make you f-fall behind…” Saihara stuttered, as he looked down at the ground below him. He slowly shifted his boot through the dirt below him, as if purposely trying to avoid Ouma’s gaze. 

“Well, you can heal, right? That’s pretty helpful! And if you don’t want to, we can always fight this out?” Ouma bargained, causing Saihara to look up at him with petrified eyes. The purple haired boy twirled his daggers in his hand; it was like he was purposely trying to make the cleric fear him. 

“I-I can do a variety of healing magic... and I’ll come with you… j-just don’t fight me please..!” Saihara begged. He tightened his hands around his staff. 

“Great! The name’s Ouma, so let’s go then!” Ouma jumped up and down around the other male. 

“S-Saihara… Saihara Shuuichi, it’s nice to meet you Ouma.” Saihara paused for a moment, “W-what about food? And my books…” 

“You have ten minutes! Better get looking!” Ouma cheered as he chased after the cleric who dashed off to grab his items.

About ten minutes later, Saihara was still as pale as a ghost, but he was ready to leave the safety of Phandalin. He had packed almost all of his gold pieces, his spellbook, and a majority of his potions. He had no idea how much he would need, or how long he would be gone. 

“Well let’s go my beloved Saihara!” Ouma called as he skipped in circles around the black haired boy.

“B-beloved..?” Saihara echoed… what did Ouma mean by that?

“My dear Saihara is my date! After all, he agreed to travel with me, so that must mean that he loves me!” Ouma declared with a glimmer in his eyes.

“W-what?!” Saihara exclaimed.

“So that means that Saihara has to hold hands with me! Since we’re dating and all!” Ouma concluded. He reached his hand out for Saihara to grab. 

Saihara flinched away as soon as Ouma moved his hand towards him, “W-we aren’t dating Ouma… we just met…”

“Y-you don’t want to date me… or hold hands with me?” Ouma’s eyes filled with tears and his lip quivered. Damnit… Saihara had made him cry. 

“N-no! You can hold my hand, it’s okay… sorry, I was just confused.” Saihara apologized as he offered his hand to the smaller boy. His hand was most likely a bit sweaty due to his nervousness, but it didn’t appear like it mattered too much to him. 

Ouma gladly took his hand, and his tears vanished almost immediately. “I’m so happy that Saihara is dating me!”

“I-I’m not… we just met… so we need to take things a bit slower.” Saihara reasoned. He had just met this energetic boy who had been stealing food, and now he was practically dating him? This wasn’t like Saihara at all. 

“Fine. Fine. Fine. We’ll take things slow..!” Ouma said with a hint of fake annoyance to his voice. “Let’s just go finish this mission!”

“W-what even is the mission?” Saihara asked. 

“Well first we’re going to the Sywilt mountains, and then we’re going to slay a dragon that’s supposed to be up there! I agreed that I would check and make sure that I’d kill it before it terrorized anyone else..!” Ouma explained. 

“B-but the dragon isn’t hurting anyone..!” Saihara exclaimed. The dragon didn’t deserve to die.

“Yup! Which is why we’re going to find it and take it for ourselves! Imagine riding around on your own little dragon, nishishi!” Ouma laughed, as he made fake flying noises. 

“Well… I guess that is a bit better than killing it…” Saihara reasoned. 

“It totally is! Who doesn’t want a dragon friend!” Ouma continued. 

“It… would be pretty cool,” Saihara replied. He was quite unsure of having a dragon friend, as they were always protrayed as evil in the stories he had heard. Was it even possible for someone to train a dragon?

“Anyways! We have to go faster if we ever want to find it!” Ouma said as he tugged Saihara forward. 

Saihara tripped over himself but thankfully was able to steady himself before actually falling. “C-calm down, I’m coming…” What had he gotten himself into?

___________________

 

The two boys had been traveling for days endlessly. Every night they would camp out in the never-ending forest and take turns keeping watch. Saihara had never been in such a hard time, but at least he wasn’t alone during it. He was guessing that Ouma had done many missions like this, and it pained Saihara to think that he had done all of this alone. The purple haired male had explained that there would be a town soon the two could rest at, but after that they would have to venture into the Sywilt mountains. Saihara had heard that it was incredibly icy towards the top of the mountains, so he prayed that they wouldn’t have to go up that high. 

The half-elf gazed around the dark forest; the only light coming from a small lantern the two had. He pulled his dark blue poncho closer to himself in order to preserve all the heat he had. Ouma and Saihara didn’t have a large amount of materials, so the only thing keeping them warm were their clothes and cloaks. Thankfully, the forest didn’t get freezing during the night, so they could survive for now. 

Saihara jumped as he heard a crackling sound. He quickly turned his head towards the direction of the noise. The bushes nearby seemed to move… but there was barely a breeze, so he doubted it was the wind. He grabbed ahold of his wooden staff next to him and stood up. He didn’t want to bother Ouma… and perhaps it was just a small animal. Saihara shakily inched towards the bush, it was just a few inches away from him now. Suddenly, something jumped out of it and pointed a sword directly at Saihara. His eyes widened and he trembled. He was even too frightened to make a sound. 

He gazed up at the taller figure. It appeared to be some sort of elf-like race. His ears were pointed, and there was a light green mark in the center of his head that was shaped like a crescent. The green matched his light green hair and eyes. Saihara faintly recalled a race called the Eladrin… perhaps that was what this boy was? After all, he seemed to perfectly match the description. 

“S-stay away from me… or I’ll have to fight y-you..!” Saihara stammered. 

The Eladrin’s eyes glared at Ouma, who was still sleeping close to the lantern. “Listen, I’m not going to fight you. Just give me the boy, and I’ll leave peacefully.”

“Y-you can’t! What’d he d-do to you?” Saihara said; his tone was growing increasingly stronger. 

“My name is Amami Rantarou. My master has an overwhelming about of information that Ouma Kokichi is going to betray his mission. I need to take him back before he ruins the whole mission.” The green haired male explained. 

“H-he’s not..!” Saihara argued. 

“Ah… and how do you know that?” Amami asked. 

“W-well… we’re traveling together, and I’m helping him with his mission… we’re on our way to finish i-it.” Saihara purposely left out the part that they weren’t going to kill the dragon. 

“Then I cannot allow either of you to leave! If you are working with him, then I’ll have to kill you too.” Amami prepared his sword; unfazed by what he was about to do. 

Saihara’s mind raced, “N-no! We’re going to complete the m-mission!” 

“And that is exactly why. I cannot have you killing the dragon of the Sywilt mountains. I need to protect him at all costs, and that would be your lives.” Amami explained. 

“I-I thought you worked for him…” Saihara took a deep breath, “A-and that’s why I lied to you… Ouma’s plan was to never k-kill the dragon, we were… going to befriend it.”

Amami lowered his sword, and smiled lightly at Saihara, “Ah… I see. Sorry about that then.” 

“A-and I’m sorry about lying to you… I didn’t know how to handle the situation.” Saihara confessed. 

“Well, I wish you luck on this mission. You’re going to need it.” Amami said. 

“W-What? What do you mean by that..?” Saihara asked. 

“You’ll find out eventually, I just recommend protecting Ouma while you can. You know, you're the only person that he has. I trust you to look after him.” Amami replied, and Saihara still had no idea what he meant by that.

Saihara wanted to speak back, but it was clear that Amami wasn’t going to tell him about it, “I-I definitely will…” 

“Good. It was nice meeting you, Saihara. I’ll meet you again someday,” And with that Amami vanished. And how did he know Saihara’s name? He never even told him what it was… Something was off about that Eladrin. He sat back down next to Ouma and pondered about what Amami had meant by that. It was clear that Ouma had gotten into a lot of trouble in the past, but it was almost like he could tell what the future was. However, Saihara knew that Eladrins usually didn’t have that kind of power. Nevertheless, there was something off about Amami. He couldn’t necessarily trust him, but despite his suspicious words, he would make sure to protect Ouma no matter what. 

Saihara gazed over at the sleeping boy. Right now, he seemed so calm. His body frame was incredibly thin and pale, and Saihara was worried if he was eating properly. He assumed that he wasn’t. His purple hair stuck to his face, and Saihara wanted to brush it out of the way, but he knew it would be inappropriate to do so. On the topic, it was completely inappropriate for Saihara to look at the boy while he was sleeping. It was definitely considered an invasion of privacy. 

Saihara decided to drop that topic and focus on himself… well mostly himself. Ouma had been set on the idea that the two of them were dating, but they literally just met each other. Ouma was dedicated on the idea that they were boyfriends, and would often wish for piggyback rides, and whenever they were traveling together, they would hold hands. That was definitely something that couples did with each other, so that would make Saihara and Ouma one. Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t opposed to this idea; Saihara was just worried it was happening way too quickly. Perhaps this is what couples did? Of course, Saihara had never been in a relationship before, so he had no idea if couples usually got together so fast. However there was one thing he knew for sure. 

He did not regret tagging along with Ouma.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I wrote months ago and never publish. My DnD experiences inspired me to write this... I remember wanting to make this a full story, but to be honest, I have no idea where to go with this, so I decided just to post a little bit of what I wrote. The title really just translates to: A Cleric Dressed In Black. 
> 
> Also, I'm a bit stuck with my other story right now, but I'll try to update it eventually. I have a small anonymous poll linked below that I'd really like if you'd vote. It has a couple of story ideas I want to attempt to write; I'll write some of the top winners!  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfYcySrkzqIHPwtfWeEzkv0IBFRt-6bXASaUFK2RhUCvMNKBw/viewform?usp=sf_link


End file.
